The Agreement
by Little-Pen87
Summary: During a school break, Severus enters the bedroom he's been looking forward to retreating to all day, especially when he knows she's in there too, hopefully with a few words their agreement will continue once term starts again…
1. Chapter 1 – The First Room on the Right

Chapter 1 – The First Room on the Right

Number 12 Grimmauld Place stood along the dark street during a British blistering Summer storm, wind swirling and rain smattering down outlined a silhouette, making his way over the street to the enchanted house. Long legs stepped up to unlock the wards to allow the man to retreat inside.

With a door slam and a whirl of his travelling cloak, the only sounds to be heard. Ignoring the dark, silent ground floor, the man headed straight up the stairs. At the top, he stood and pushed wet hair from his face before turning to the first bedroom door on the right.

The man paused, smoothed his buttoned front jacket, fixed his cloak behind him and reached out a long pale hand to grasp the door handle; with one quick look down the stair landing he entered the dark bedroom.

The room was as dark as the rest of the house before the man lit the candles with a subtle hint of light with his wand. The room was small enough to hold a single bed against the wall, opposite stood a chipped dresser with various books and dusty boxes littering the floorboards. Unlinking his cloak clasp, he caught the heavy material to his left and swiftly folded it to place neatly on the dressing table chair next to the door. Undoing his cravat, un-buttoning his undershirt and outer jacket cuffs to finally releasing a sigh of relief that it was end of a very long and irksome day, he sat on the corner of the bed and crossed one leg over the other to untie his boots. After both boots where stowed neatly next to the bed, he stretched his arms and rotated his neck.

Turning his torso to see the bed behind him, he smirked after seeing a familiar shape under the duvet cover slowly moving with the slumbered breaths of the sleeper underneath.

Sliding his hand under the duvet he could feel her clothed back, sneaking his hand under her top he traced the dip of her spine, with hearing her breathing change after a satisfied murmur he moved up the bed to lie behind her.

Stretching her pyjama top to kiss her shoulder, he began stroking her breast with his right hand, massaging her nipple and squeezing the point between his fore finger and thumb. His kisses started to go higher to her collarbone, neck and then the shell of her ear. Rubbing his groin behind her and his hand gripping her hip to pull her harder onto his erection. Another blissful sigh escaped him, of how glad the day was over and he was finally with her.

Moving his hand from her hip and rubbing against her cotton covered centre, he dipped his middle finger inside her, glad she was warmed and ready for him. Usual to their coupling, these rare nights they had together, the first release was quick and hard from a result of their frustration and need. To then allow them the rest of the night, slowly enjoying each other.

So when he pushed her onto her stomach he knew she would oblige, grasping her thighs he pushed them up so she was kneeling, still with half slumbered sighs she stayed in place as he reached for her arms underneath her torso and pushed them back so she was on all fours. Sitting up on his knees he rubbed his erection along the dip of her cheeks covered by her cotton knickers.

Tugging the sides down along her hips he left her underwear tucked in just above her knees. Unbuttoning and moving his trousers to free his aching cock. He placed a sprayed out palm on her back and grasped her pyjama top with the other to leave it bunched up around her neck, he could now view her arched back and sides of her breasts. Grasping his cock he rubbed it along her wet folds before slamming it deep into her core.

Hearing her gasp, he was sure she was fully awake now, slowly grinding his cock inside her lazily, just enjoying her warmth. She was still quiet, getting used to him and surprised he actually made their date, so rare lately, he thought. Picking up the pace, a slight sweat forming from still being fully clothed, he grabbed her hip and with the other hand he reached under her breast to grip onto her rib cage to begin hitting her long and fast.

She was tight tonight, he liked it when she did this, maybe too tight this time, afterwards he would tell her what he preferred. "Bit quiet tonight, Nymphadora" his silken baritone voiced after a hard plummet pushing her front, hard onto the bed. "Normally your screaming my name – or calling me some colourful ones, why the shyness tonight?" he asked finishing his question with another thrust. Hearing her muttering into her pillow he lowered himself onto her back, pushing his weight onto hers whilst still grounding his hips deep inside her. Moving her hair with his head, whatever style, shade or length it was tonight, he began kissing her hard down her neck, sucking bites she'll take care of after.

"Hmmmm, I know I'm always telling you to be quiet, but I assure you now is not the time" he breathed during his attack on her neck, she turned her head sharply into the pillow and muttered again. Annoyed at how childish she was acting, he decided he would make her speak louder, lifting back onto his knees whilst still inside her he began to continue his hard thrusts but this time his hand tightly woven into her hair pulling her back to meet his rhythm. "You know I don't like games - but I do like to hear you scream" his other hand slapping her behind leaving red stains on her pink perfect skin. With her hair pulled and back arched, arse slapped and core repeatedly hit with his cock did he hear her loud and clear.

"I'm not Nymphadora"


	2. Chapter 2 – Black Eyes Meet Honey Brown

**Author note:** _BIG SORRY if I confused you with the update error message yesterday! I'm a new fanfic writer and I got stuck with the chapter upload bit – hence the error. Here is Chapter 2!_

Chapter 2 – Black Eyes Meet Honey Brown

His seed filled her as his mind computed what he had just heard; he knew that voice, heard it in the corridors, the great hall and in his bloody classroom!

He was deep inside the insufferable know-it-all Miss fucking Granger! Bile rose in his throat and sweat clammed his hands. Thoughts hitting him that he had just fucked the Granger girl.

Pulling out his limp cock, not wanting to dare to look down but instead choose to stare at the wall as he moved off her to the end of the bed.

Buttoning up his trousers with shaking attempts, grasping his boots and cloak before heading for the door.

Stopping as panic flooded his thoughts, 'What if she confesses his crime, what if people find out, what if his masters found out - and where the fuck is Nymphadora, she's meant to be here" Quickly turning around, his placed his belongings back on the chair and floor ready to stand and face the girl instead of hiding upstairs in the room everyone thinks he resides in.

Struggling to actually see the lump of girl on the bed he flicked his wand to lighten the room a touch and dimly see the contents of the room inside, instead of relying on memory from all the nights he had spent in here.

She was curled up tightly in the top corner of the bed, her knees pressed against the wall and her head bowed on her knee caps. Shaking with a weak sob under the mass of her tresses, he winced at the sight.

How did he not know it was her, she's a child. Nymphadora liked transforming into different models for him but they hadn't gone this young – or had they. He never thought of the students as young adults, just little shits getting into shit on a daily basis.

"Miss Granger." He winced at his own voice, making the room feel like he was standing before her in potions class, for Merlin's sake he was even standing like he would be, quickly folding his arms over his chest he stepped towards the bed. "Miss Granger, we need to discuss this before I can leave." His voice sounding harsh.

She raised her head, staring at the wall, the shaking stopping and her knees slowly moving down. "I'm afraid this was a mistake of identity, I'm sure you have realised I thought you were someone else" Her eyes continuing to boar into the wall. "I apologies how I have treated you and will inform the Headmaster immediately and welcome any punishment Albus sees fit." Pausing, he knew the rest of his speech would sound mistrustful and perverted but thinking ahead of all the possibilities this embarrassment would cause if it became public. Time, plans and acquaintances would be lost with the news of this scandal.

"- However, the Ministry, the other faculty members, students and your – friends cannot be informed" Releasing his tightly folded arms and unconsciously holding his breath ready for the outlash of her words.

Hearing the bed creak as she slowly moved, "Sir…?" Her strained voiced whispered to him. That title making him cringe and adding to the urge for a blistering hot shower.

"Yes, Miss Granger?" He turned his body to face her tear covered face under hair nested wildly with her crinkled up pyjama topped chest and the sweat covered duvet clutched over her knees. "….I don't know" she sobbed into her knees, "I have too many thoughts, too many questions" she moaned, typical he sneered to himself; of course she has too many questions even during an event as dire as this. "Miss Granger, do not hesitate to ask me any queries about this - incident, start with one and we will continue with the rest" he sat stiffly on the corner of the bed, hoping this may help instead of him towering over her. She looked up, mind churning with questions, he could probably hear them easily with one feeble attempt of Leglimens, no, lowering his eyes to the floor - she indeed deserved her privacy.

"Erm, Sir…. It's embarrassing to say" she started to blush and bite her bottom lip. He felt anger rising, if Albus wasn't so fucking brilliant he would of oblivated her right now and cut the aftermath, but the old man was an expert at picking up memory charms.

He smoothed his jacket down to calm himself then turning to face her. "I assure you Miss Granger, you have nothing to be embarrassed about – ask the question" after looking at her tear filled eyes again he turned his head to stare at the wall. "Erm" she squirmed in the bedding, "I have so many questions about what we are going to do but the first question I need to ask is… well erm…should it hurt this much, Sir?" tugging the duvet high up under her chin waiting for him to answer.

Snapping his head to look at her, seconds passed, if he didn't feel like a monster before he certainly felt like one at that moment. Feeling the little colour he owned flood from his face, thoughts hitting his mind of why she might be hurting. He moved the corner of the duvet near his leg slowly up, she squirmed nearer the wall, seeing what he hoped he wouldn't find, he stared at her blood stained sheet, stark against the white. Realising that lifting the duvet might seem like another attempt to – rape her he placed it back down.

Holding his head in his long hands, sharp elbows digging into his knees whilst trying to stable his breathing, he then muttered a scouring charm at the bed to clear the stains and his fluids he spotted on her thigh.

See her lying their in the stained bedding, made him feel sick, anger built up at himself, at Nymphadora for obviously not staying here tonight and for why Miss Granger was still a virgin, she lives in the Weasley's and Potter's pockets for Merlin's sake.

His logical surviving side urged him to continue, reaching into his inner jacket pocket he pulled out a leather pouch. Pushing his and inside and hearing a noise that a thousand vials would make. After a moment of moving his hand swiftly, he pulled out three miniature vials.

He stood and walked to the bedside table, the girl looked petrified, probably moments ago she thought she was going to be raped again, he thought. Placing each vial onto the table and turning them all to their regular size with a flick of his wand.

Standing back, straight with his hands behind his back he looked at the girl. "I'm afraid for most – females, the first time undertaking –intercourse, can be painful but not harmful – sometimes. These potions will help you with what's happened, the first is a pain relief, targeted for –internal inflictions, the second is a dreamless sleep elixir to ensure you wake up with a clear mind for tomorrow and the third vial –" he smoothed his hair back, a habit from youth when he was nervous. "- the third is a contraceptive potion, designed specially for after intercourse." He watched her eyeing the potions from her corner. "You are only required to drink the last potion in my presence, Miss Granger" she looked up at him and nodded, trusting her Professor then reaching a hand from her cocoon she picked up the third vial, a dark blue potion, uncorking it with her other hand and drank the contents.

"Thank you, Miss Granger, now, as the hour is becoming later, I must insist we come to an agreement about how we will continue and whom we will inform about our – evening here" relieved as she began moving up to sit straight against the wall.

"I don't want too many people to know either, Sir, this will affect my reputation" smirking inside, he knew she was most likely thinking of her grades and future career options, hopefully he can use her ambitious to keep this far under the carpet. "I most agree Miss Granger, shall I only inform the Headmaster tomorrow morning?" Knowing the old man wouldn't hold him to anything for this mishap, apart from a long speech, another unbreakable vow and knowing glances around the school from time to time. Albus knew Severus was not the kind of man to enjoy something like this, not after his gruesome tales from his early Death Eater days of being forced to join in with the young recruits evening activities. Furthermore, Albus would not want him absent from the school, not when the attacks are becoming more frequent and the Ministry becoming ever involved with the running of Hogwarts this past year.

"Sir, I would prefer if only you and I knew about this… for now, erm, I don't want the Headmaster to treat me differently" taken aback slightly by her confession. "Miss Granger, I repeat, you do not need to be embarrassed, the Headmaster will not treat you differently, he will be only aware of what happened, he will not need to speak to you if you do not wish but will only provide comfort that someone else is aware of what happened." He sat back down on the corner of the bed.

Thinking of the sense behind his words she stumbled with hers "Erm, can I think about this before you tell him… I want to take some time to think before I can see anyone else… erm, especially seeing someone else who knows." Nodding, he stood up "Very well, Miss Granger, term starts in a week, send me a simple note with 'yes' anytime to my office at Hogwarts and I'll take it from there."

Walking over to pick his belongings up for the second time this evening and making his way to the door. Feeling satisfied by their converse of civil words over an uncivil subject. He decided to make it clearer to what he was implying, pausing at the door once more he turned to speak "Miss Granger, while we take time to decide whom we will or not inform about our time here, I want you to understand I will not treat you any differently once I leave this room. I hope under circumstances you are not urged to break our arrangement by speaking about tonight during a heated conflict we may come across back at Hogwarts. Believe me I can make this look as unfavourable for your reputation as it will my own. Can I have your word this will not be the case?" Black eyes met honey brown, "… Of course Sir, I promise I won't say anything at all"

Leaving without goodbyes, Severus Snape was pleased with the end of this terrible night, he was a clever bastard he had to admit. Hopefully the Headmaster would not have to be wise to tonight's activities or nor will anyone else apart from the girl and himself. Wishfully thinking he would finish the remainder his shit summer of Death Eater meetings and maybe fitting in some reading in his dust layered shack of a home. Before returning back to the castle for another year of working the candle, more so this year, at two ends.

Walking up the next flight of stairs to his rightful room, his thoughts focussed on the shell-shocked student laying alone in hers.


	3. Chapter 3 - Learning to Count

_**Author note: Between running around the shops and working late at work I have managed to get chapter 3 done. I think it's the power of the reviews! Please keep them coming and I'll keep the words flowing too! Merry Christmas – expect chapter 4 in the New Year!**_

Chapter 3 - Learning to Count

Staring at herself in the mirror and watching her reflection lighten as the morning slowly replaced the night.

She hadn't moved since he left. For a while she sat stiffly in the bed and stared at the closed bedroom door.

Riding waves of emotion rolling through her and trying not to be physically sick or let the panic rise and escape through a scream.

After some time she slowly stood in front of the dressing table mirror and began to count silently.

She counted six bruises from the top, just under her left ear, down her throat to her collar bone. Three uneven bite marks on her left shoulder under her stretched pyjama top. Two large hand marks, one on her left hip bone and the other just under her right breast covering her rib cage.

She also counted what new information she had learnt from last night:

One - She was no longer a virgin.

Two – She had sex with her Professor.

Three - Professor Snape was having an affair with Tonks.

Four – The Headmaster needed to be aware.

Five – Sex for the first time hurt.

Naturally she was trying to list and categorise her emotions but they kept on bubbling to the forefront of her mind before she could label them for what they were.

Firstly, she was embarrassed, maybe because she didn't put up much of a fight.

For god's sake I was so agreeable with him afterwards I might of well as said thank you before he left! "Of course Sir, I promise I won't say anything at all" she mimicked in her head, angry at how she must have sounded.

Secondly, the numbness she felt when she had awoken fully after he had broken her maidenhead was terrifying. The moment she heard his voice and realised it was him started the layer of cold sweat that swept over her body.

The first few times she had forced herself to yell it wasn't her but barely whispers escaped. But when her hair was being pulled, her behind slapped did she hear a voice, her own screaming that she wasn't Tonks.

And thirdly, she was surprised how quickly the fear was replaced by shame. With him standing there as though he was teaching a class and her feeling as through she had just called out without being asked.

The longest conversation I've ever had with him was a few hours ago about how much sex hurt and who we should tell about said sex.

If he's willing to tell the Headmaster then it shows it was a mistake. Nodding to herself in the mirror and deciding to move and sit on the chair in front.

If he wasn't so adamant that we needed to tell then it would have put us both in a difficult situation. If someone else found out then they might think he forced himself on me as though he knew it was me instead of Tonks. Or that maybe we are having an affair and then both could face expulsion from the school.

More embarrassment waved over her again. Her earlier thought when he had mentioned they should tell the Headmaster rushed to her mind. The thought of her grades being jeopardised by this. Embarrassed she wasn't concerned of her own wellbeing or angry at him for taking her virginity. Instead she lived up to her reputation.

Deep down under the embarrassment, panic and shame was the strong will for this incident to just be forgotten.

He had said he would treat her no differently once she left this room.

Using this strength, Hermione stood up and picked up her bag to start organising her belongings she needed to take a shower and then dress before heading to the Burrow.

Noticing two vials left on the bedside table, she uncorked the one he said was for internal inflictions and swallowing it whole before stuffing the third deep into her back pack.


	4. Chapter 4 - Dreamless Sleep

**Author's note: **_WARNING - This chapter has reference to non-consensual sex. Also, just a heads up, this story is not all about poor Hermione being forced into sex - but it has to start with it to build the foundations __. _

_Plus more reviews please for me getting this up before New Year!_

Chapter 4

Pushing her time before venturing outside the room, hoping she had left it long enough for her Professor to have left for the day.

Previously washed and dressed she now took her time to hide the marks from last night with her hair and a high necked polo shirt.

As soon as she opened the door though Hermione wasted no time and bolted for the kitchen downstairs - just in case he was waiting on the landing.

Panting in the doorway Hermione greeted her acting guardians in the kitchen. Bill Weasley and his fiancé Fleur Delacour.

They had volunteered to safely collect her from her parent's house to prevent any Death Eaters targeting her before beginning a two-part apparition over two days.

Yesterday afternoon they left her parent's home for Grimmauld Place to stay the night, hopefully confusing her trace when inside the Order building. Then today they would be _apparating_ to the Burrow before lunch, safely ending their journey.

Pushing last night from her mind, Hermione sat and politely greeted them both before pouring some tea and buttering a slice of toast Fleur had just placed in front of her.

"Sleep well Hermione?" Bill asked folding up the Daily Prophet once he realised she was there.

His innocent question awoke the panic she was struggling to ignore.

"I hope Snape didn't wake you. - "

Clutching onto her mug.

Holding her breath.

"-He had to stop over last night, apparently top secret Order business no one knows about of course. Seen him leave earlier, slamming the front door and waking that damn portrait" Bill shook his head and rolled his eyes "Took me nearly twenty minutes before I could cover the bloody thing. Honestly the man is as ever dramatic as he was when I was at school. Anyway, ready for the mad house?"

_It's ok, he doesn't know. Breath. It's ok._

"I meant the Burrow?" Bill asked again concerned the girl was worried about something. He gave a sideways glance to his fiancé.

Fleur delicately touched Hermione's arm.

"Hermione? Are you fine? You do not look like you have slept" Fleur asked in her thick accent.

Realising she was off the hook and that the whole Wizarding World didn't know about last night, she focussed her eyes and gave them both a watery smile.

"Sorry, no I didn't sleep to well actually." Sipping her tea and noticing they wanted more of an explanation.

"Erm…with Ron and Harry not here and I suppose so soon after Sirius, it feels strange being here." It was comforting that she truly believed what she had just said.

Both smiled back at her.

"Well you won't be getting much rest at the Burrow either if my memory serves me correctly."

Over breakfast, Bill cheered Hermione up by asking nosey questions about Fred, George, Ron and Ginny. Hoping to build up some brotherly insults before he arrived.

Deciding it was time they should be heading off, Hermione and Fleur started to pick the plates up from the table.

When the kitchen door flew open with a bang.

Hermione dropped the plate she was holding.

_It's him. He's realised what we have done and came back to punish me!_

Crookshanks slowly strolled through the kitchen unaware of the fright he just gave his owner. "Is this yours Hermione? I didn't notice you with him yesterday?" Bill laughing as he reached and stroked the feline. Fleur wrinkling her nose up.

Laughing at herself to cover up how scared she was moments ago, she bent down to pick up the broken plate but Fleur quickly cleared it away with her wand. "Yes I'm afraid he is – little brute! Crookshanks was in my backpack yesterday. Going to seriously struggle to get him back in there!"

"Well, you wrestle the little lion and I'll prepare the port key in the next room, ready in a jiffy." Standing up and kissing Fleur on the cheek before leaving them to tidy up.

SSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSS

Landing smoothly on the front path before the Burrow. Bill led the ladies inside to the bustling kitchen.

Grabbing Fleur lovingly around the shoulders Bill began introducing his large family to his fiancé and watched as they all scrambled to hug her – especially Ron and the twins.

"Mione!" Ron grabbed Hermione once he spotted her standing behind the happy couple. Before she could even see Ron she was already had a face full of his chest. Cleverly, Crookshanks escaped her back pack as soon as the red head approached.

Nervous her hair might move and reveal the marks on her neck she hurriedly escaped his hug, pushing him softly away and giggling it off.

"Hello Fred, George" making her way round the tight kitchen to stand next to a smiling Ginny.

Straight away Hermione was involved with busy Burrow life. Gladly helping re-warding the house with Mr and Mrs Weasley, keeping her mind alert and blocking the thoughts from last night, pulling her to drown with panic.

Ron kept her and Ginny busy by playing never ending rounds of exploding snap until Arthur insisted she completed his lengthy tour through the new muggle additions he had added to his collection this summer. But by mid-afternoon Hermione was tired from constantly fighting her mind from revolving back to the memory of last night, occasionally she sneaked to the toilet to sob quietly and stare at the marks on her neck. Angry he had left them, probably smirking knowing she couldn't glamour them with magic during the summer.

Later after the household consumed a hearty supper, plus seconds, and washing it down with homemade butter beer, the sick cold feeling built up until she couldn't even falsely smile at the family banter anymore.

Simply nodding when the table discussed how the Headmaster would drop Harry off at the Burrow tomorrow night or when Bill and Fleur answered a reel of questions about their upcoming wedding.

After a few disagreements between Fleur and Mrs Weasley. Hermione was glad when Ginny suggested they go up to bed.

Ginny had politely offered her bed to Hermione letting her guest take the bed while she slept on the floor.

After about an hour of Ginny easily admitting her crush on Dean Thomas and trying to ask Hermione for her opinion on all the boys they knew, the red head finally fell asleep.

Absentmindedly stroking Crookshanks she finally had no one to pretend to, no one to lie to that she was ok.

Staring at the ceiling feeling the well of tears finally free to trickle down her cheeks. Her head thumping and her stomach feeling heavy as she now allowed last night to consume her thoughts.

SSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSS

She heard him enter the room, the sound of him removing his travelling cloak and boots. Squeezing her eyes shut hoping he didn't come any further.

She felt him sit on the end of her bed. Quickly lowering her head under the duvet and holding her breath she could still hear Ginny sleeping and her own heart beats banging against her chest.

He slithered his long hand up her pyjama top, scraping his finger nails down her spine, leaving her skin burning.

Certain this mistake wasn't going to happen again she tried to turn over and scream at him to get off.

She stared at her Professor; he looked liked like a pale thin monster looming over her. Uglier than ever.

Before she could scream again he reached and covered her mouth with his palm and dug his fingers hard into her cheek.

"Bit quiet tonight, Hermione" he chuckled darkly into her ear. Pressing hard onto her mouth to rest his weight with that hand while the other ripped her knickers down. She kicked and thrusted her body to bat off his hands and clawing her hands at his. Her arms reached out to scratch his face but he just looked down at her through his greasy hair, smirking and slowly shaking his head. Suddenly her back arched up when she felt the burn where his fingers had just entered her. Also matching the burn his hand marked hard across her face. Gasping to breath from having the air knocked out, she could feel him continuing to pumping his fingers roughly in and out of her.

_This can't be happening again!_

Clasping his hand back over her mouth she could now taste her blood from the nose bleed his hit must have triggered, now mingling with tears and sweat. He pressed his lips to her temple "Normally your calling out in class, why the shyness tonight?" he snaked his wet tongue and licked the side of her face.

She watched him stand up straight, suddenly turning away from him onto her side gasping for air. Sickened as she felt his fingers leave her, she quickly scrunched herself up into a ball.

His absence didn't last long before she was kicking his hands unsuccessfully away, her gripped ankles and calves dragged her back down to the edge of the bed.

Twisting her thighs and hips over to lay her down onto her stomach. Angrily she repeatedly banged her head into the pillow and threw her fisted arms backwards hoping to hit something, anything.

Her thrashing legs where positioned by the knee, forced under her stomach. Screaming hysterically from the realisation she was back in this now sickening familiar position.

"Hmmmm, I know I'm always telling you to be quiet, but I assure you now is not the time"

Her pyjama top was scrunched up over her breasts but left hanging at her shoulders. Leaning over her back he grabbed her wrists and forced her arms to stand straight. His hands lingered and roughly fondled her breasts hard and squeezed her nipples before he returned to stand upright, long hands on her hips, forcing her to be still.

Hearing the material she was certain was his trousers she froze. Looking down at the bed in front of her she held her breath as she waited for his intrusion.

Nothing. No sting, no burn. Nothing. Hermione screamed grabbing at the air in front of her.

Nothing but the dark room met her assault.

Feeling a hand grab her leg she kicked hard. "Oww Mione! Watch what you're doing! You could've hurt me!" Ginny wailed in the dark.

Reaching for her wand on the shelf above her head, Hermione lit the candles to scout the room. Certain she would still see him standing in a corner waiting to attack again.

On her knees in the bed, twisting the duvet whilst she searched the room.

Ginny was watching her friend, shaking her head, reaching up to touch her. "It's ok, it was only a nightmare. There's nothing that's going to hurt you." Softly pushing Hermione back down into the bed, watching as the bushy haired girl wiped under her nose, confused at her dry hand. "Isn't that right Crooks?" Ginny turned and nodded at the cat that was angrily licking himself from being rudely awoken at the end of the messy bed.

Allowing Ginny to put her back to bed, Hermione still wasn't ready to pretend she was ok. Pushing against her friends good intentions she threw the duvet off and stepped out of the bed.

"Sorry Gin, I'm going to nip downstairs. Maybe have a glass of milk" Tying her dressing grown around her waist.

"I'll come with you" Ginny began to push her duvet off too.

"No, no it's fine I promise," Running her hands through her wild hair searching for an excuse to be alone. "Erm I think the dream was linked with that time of the month thing that's all – you know?" Ginny nodded but unconvincingly. "Going to nip to the loo and check everything is ok and then maybe having a quick glass of milk." Hermione quickly spotted her bag and hooked it over her shoulder. Ginny then knowingly nodded. "Oh ok, well let me know if you need anything – mum keeps all that stuff safely away from all the boys – wouldn't want to scare them."

Sheepishly smiling Hermione left her friend and made her way to the bathroom.

Wanting to prove to herself she didn't have a bloody nose or more marks and bruises left by him littering her body. Locking the door she quickly stripped off in the tiny bathroom.

Lifting her breast, arms and reaching to look at her ribs and hips the realisation that it was just as dream hit her. Angry that it could of easily happened again. Sitting naked on the lidded toilet seat Hermione grabbed a towel and sobbed uncontrollably into it.

The thought that he could easily over power her again. Not just with his body but equally with his mind too.

The thought that he could be controlling her through her dreams or her behaviour left a shudder down her spine.

Also, the thought that she might have screamed his name for Ginny to hear was terrifyingly close too.

Grabbing her bag onto her knees she reached and pulled out a quill and some parchment. Slipping from the seat onto her knees she leant forward on the cold tiled floor and began writing on the parchment.

Rubbing tears away from her now dry eyes. She stowed everything back into her bag and rocked back on her feet to stand confidently in front of the mirror.

Her right hand gripped the vial of dreamless sleep he had given her before, adamant he wouldn't be attacking her dreams again. While her left held an envelope, neatly addressed to Professor Snape, Head of Slytherin House, Potions Master at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

**Next chapter will be a Snapey one **


	5. Chapter 5 - Clearer Conscious

Chapter 5 – Clearer Conscious

He planned to wait around the next morning before heading home. Hopefully to talk to the Granger girl again before they both left the Black house.

Needing to be certain she would keep quiet until she decided whether or not to allow him to inform Albus.

But after he went back to his own room that night, rushing urgently for a hot shower, the green flames in the fire place changed his plans.

Hearing the Floo and quickly drying his wet hair with his wand and rushing to pull up his trousers and button his shirt to wait for a head to pop through the Floo Network.

After some time convincing a flapping Poppy that he urgently required rest before he could even think about the headmaster's injured hand. Certain from her medical summary the old man was stable and perfectly fine to leave over night. Snape also falsely implied he too had been injured slightly at the last Dark meeting earlier that evening and argued with her that he needed a few hours rest before apparating to the castle.

Like clock work, a few hours past and Poppy called again. This time Snape agreed to come straight away. Certain he wasn't going to be able to talk to the girl anyway once everyone woke. Deciding the house was most likely full of Weasleys any how.

Glad he was leaving the house when he pushed a Weasley out his way on the stairs, confirming his earlier concerns about the red headed lot. Leaving a screaming Mrs Black swinging on the wall.

Arriving at the castle to immediately assess the Headmaster. After some health incantations Snape hissed to himself and stood straitening his buttoned jacket to turn from Albus who was sitting at his desk. Nothing, there was nothing to be done for the old man's hand. Cursed to the point it had poisoned the victim's blood. Certain the dark magic had no cure.

Staring at the blackened hand on the desk he could hear Albus speaking. Now time to discuss the next steps. They discussed the visit Narcissa and her sister had made to his house at the start of the summer and the new vow he had made. Then the teaching plans he would be working on in his new position. Agreeing he would prefer to keep his rooms in the dungeons even though he knew Slughorn would have had the final say anyway. To then finish with the non-eventful meeting he had attended last night - all the time staying tight-lipped on the very eventful hours that past after.

Leaving the Headmaster with a sincere promise he would brew a potion he had come across that may ease and halt the curse.

Striding through the empty school down to his labs, he made quick work in gathering his darkest books and expertly picking up glassed ingredients. Spraying it all out on a work bench in front of him he began to work, deep in thought processing the different mixes and reactions from the potions, not having time nor thought for the Granger girl.

Several hours past through light to dark with one bottled attempt, he delivered the potion to the Headmaster for him to ingest, both now having to wait till tomorrow morning for the results to see if the critical fatigue would hopefully ease.

Not ready to commit to asleep, Severus stayed awake, first to organise the potions store one last time before Horace started employment, also Snape took some of the rarest ingredients for his own personal supply. Returning back to his office, still progressing to workthroughout the night, he began planning his new teaching plans. Before he would have been pleased to have written plans to outshine Lupins, Quirrells or even the false Mad Eye. But with the vast list of rules he had been given from the Ministry he felt insulted that he would be churning out a mind numbing scripts of essays and book reading.

Granger will be in her element, he smirked to himself. Shocked he had so easily been distracted by Albus's potion for so long he hadn't cast a thought of how the Granger girl might be doing.

He slammed his fist down onto his desk. Angry for how he acted last night. Standing quickly he stormed off to this private quarters and undressed before stepping into another hot shower.

Early the next morning, Severus sat at the head table sipping his coffee and staring out at the empty benches. Ignoring the staff members next to him, only Minevra was worth talking to in the mornings and she wasn't returning until tomorrow from her retreat break somewhere, he couldn't remember where. Hagrid was there eating his way through a third helping of porridge or something. So was Poppy and Septima but the rest where still away enjoying their time before the slog of teaching the idiots began.

Albus was absent – not a good sign Severus noted, deciding to leave and pay the old man a visit he stood. Though turning back to the empty benches once he heard the owls fly in. Surprised when a letter fell on top of his clean plate, normally his acquaintances communicated through the Floo, less proof of contact.

Noticing her handwriting, he quickly snatched the letter and hid it deep into the inside of his chest pocket. Continuing his exit as before, with no goodbyes, he walked to the headmaster's office.

Pleased the potion had eased the discomfort and discussing how he could make the next batch even stronger he left the headmaster a tiny bit hopeful that the old man might last till Christmas.

Sitting in his own office he sat at his desk and stared at the wall. Exhaling deeply he then reached and pulled out the letter.

Looking at her neatly scrolled writing, he turned it over and ripped the opening with an index finger. Removing the letter with one hand and continued to hold the envelope with the other.

At first the letter confused him. Leaving him to think she had gone insane so quickly after that night. Then slowly the realisation that she had laced her letter with a hidden meaning.

**Dear Professor Snape**

**I'm so sorry you received the essay on the 'The Unimportance of Mixing **

**Larkspur with Grevillea' it was incomplete, no way near ready for you to read. It was a mistake you ever received it. Please destroy your copy and I'll ensure I'll do the same. It will be like I never wrote it. Also no need to let Professor Sprout know about the poisonous flower hypothesis, she wouldn't understand it was only a mistake. In fact no one needs to know I'm sure of it. I will carry on as if the essay never existed and ready to start back to complete my 6****th**** Year without any need for us to discuss this any further.**

**Hermione Jane Granger**

Clever.

He arched his eyebrow and read her clever little letter again. Amateur, yes but for a non-Slytherin her attempt would have fooled most of the wizards he knew. Returning the letter back into the envelope and tightly folded it back safely into his breast pocket.

The layer of anxiety he pretended not to acknowledge due to the girl was gently lifting. There was now no need to worry Albus over this, uncertain he would of actually informed the old man anyway now thinking about it but at least his conscious was clearer - as far as Granger was concerned.


	6. Chapter 6 - Timetables

**Author's note: **_Thank you for the reviews, I have tried reworking my sentences on this one so hopefully it reads better than the previous ones._

Hermione nervously watched and waited as she looked down at her wrist watch. After the hands where in place for 8 o'clock she held her breath and continued to watch as the minute hand made a full circle before breathing again. The letter would have arrived at Hogwarts by now, whether her professor received it directly or it was re-posted, it didn't matter; the letter was with someone now.

After a few hours of dreamless sleep Hermione was certain she had made the ideal decision. Acting as if nothing had happened and no one else knowing was the ideal choice to move forward. Nothing left to do now – apart from returning back to school and coping with being in the same castle as Professor Snape. Hermione looked up from her wrist returning to breakfast. It was Monday morning, that meant Harry was arriving tonight, tomorrow was shopping in Diagon Alley before travelling to Hogwarts on the Wednesday. Entirely mixed emotions of returning back to school filled Hermione, she was excited to start her Newt level curriculum but not entirely sure herself she could meet Professor Snape without somehow giving their secret away.

Ron was sitting beside her stuffing his face with toast and gulping tea. Ginny, on the other side of Hermione, sat glaring at Fleur who only spending one night at the Burrow already under the youngest red head's skin. At the top end of the table; Arthur, Molly and Bill happily chatted away, Fred and George were missing breakfast as they left yesterday to return to their small flat above the shop.

The noisy kitchen quietened as the family owl came crashing through the window and landed smashing through some plates on the breakfast table. Same as at Hogwarts the morning post had arrived, slightly later of course due to poor Errol, all the Weasley's moaned at the owl for being late, this making Hermione feel bad from knowing he would have flown the long journey to the castle and back during the night.

Arthur stood while Molly cleaned the owl's aftermath with her wand and collected the thick wad of letters from the bird's beak, Arthur began looking through the post leaving the scruffy owl waiting for payment until Ginny ripped some toast and fed him.

"For Fred and George, looks like shop business, must get their post re-directed" Arthur said holding the letter as he looked down the table at the three young ones,  
"Talking shop, you kids still paying them a visit tomorrow?"

"Yeah – mmm hoping for family discount" Ron mumbled through toast.

"Good stuff" Arthur began reading the next letter "Molly, looks likes this is from your sister" He handed what looked like a postcard to his wife.

"And this next lot looks like it's for all you students" Arthur grinned and held up four stamped Hogwart letters. Molly passed them down to the three kids but kept Harry's in her apron for when he arrived later.

"Must be our new timetables and book list" Ginny stated as she opened hers neatly while Ron continued to eat and rip his open, creating a buttery mess. Five minutes past of them reading until Ron thumped the air "Triple free period on Fridays - ready for Quidditch practice"

"If you qualify" Ginny interjected.

Ron frowned at his sister's valid point; he leaned back in his chair to get a better view of Hermione's letter. Eyebrows stretching far up his forehead as he took in her timetable "Bad luck Mione. You're in classes till at least 5'oclock everyday day and look no free periods at all!" Hermione smiled, pleased with all the extra lessons she had been allowed to cram in, certain that Professor McGonagall would have made her choose just three further studies like the rest of the year - but no, her Head of House had signed off all her choices plus agreed to let her drop Divination.

"That's so cruel too! Look you have double potions on Thursday – the first day back an all!" Ron jabbed his finger at the long rectangle on the paper grid.

All the thoughts of extra lessons, essays and study time vanished from her mind. The fear of being near Professor Snape during potions so soon and for so long returned the heavy feeling in her stomach. Visions of herself bright red, sweating and unable to stop herself from stuttering as soon as she saw him. Also, setting their major complication aside, most of her friends had dropped or failed potions this year which meant being in a room with more Slytherins than Gryffindors.

"What you got Gin?" Ron leaned over the back of Hermione's chair. "Unlike you Ronald I have lessons in my timetable." Both siblings started to tease each other giving Hermione time build her wall of pretence back up. Brick by brick, blocking the panic and the visions of Professor Snape leering over her.

Hermione's smile was back in place and ready to start listening to the two red heads either side of her. Agreeing with Ginny over Ron's lack of lessons they both playfully ganged up on him. The rest of the day went by quickly with the girls organising their shopping lists for tomorrow and making study plans while Ron happily allowed Fleur to boss him about, this adding to the ill feelings Ginny and now Hermione felt for the self centred French woman.

Just before bed, Hermione was brushing her teeth when she heard talking downstairs, sure she heard someone shout 'Harry' she ran down the many stairs to be certain, standing with Ron and Ginny they all greeted Harry and the Headmaster.

With Harry back in their trio the three of them stayed up till late catching up in the living room, after Ron won a case with Mrs Weasley to allow them to stay up this once. They discussed the Muggle attacks and the changes at the Ministry to then listen to Harry tell them about the new Dark Arts Professor. They all compared their timetables noticing the Ministry had been involved with the amount of DADA classes, even less than last year - leaving just one double lesson on a Monday morning.

The late night didn't affect them all getting up early the next day though, to eager to visit Diagon Alley and the twin's shop. As they arrived they were disappointed to meet the usual bustling street to a now boarded up strip of windows and Ministry poster covered walls. Through the half empty shops Mrs Weasley managed to help the students purchase everything they needed allowing them to visit the twin's joke shop. An hour into looking around and feeling overwhelmed by all the different gimmicks and tricks, Hermione, Ron and Harry left Ginny inside and decided to walk the lonely shops. Harry spotted Draco and his mother moments later, they spied on the Malfoys making both Harry and Ron certain Draco was now a Death Eater. Annoyed by the boy's accusations Hermione dragged the boys back to find Ginny and make sure they all arrived on time to meet Mrs Weasley to Floo back to the Burrow.

Safely back, the evening past full of packing and organising ready to catch the train first thing tomorrow morning. Sick with nerves, Hermione went to bed early leaving the boys and Ginny to gossip over Malfoy. In bed Hermione imagined herself confidently attending the welcome feast and going to potions, all the while with Professor Snape somewhere in the background, this helped fool herself it was going to be ok. Some what happy returning to school she decided staying awake and worrying wouldn't solve anything so she gulped down her dose of dreamless sleep and waited for morning to come.

SSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHG

Hermione and Ron where sat in the great hall making their way through dinner from having already sat the first years and watched the sorting. Unlike Ron, Hermione pushed her food around her plate and hoping the absent Professor Snape wouldn't be attending at all this evening but after hearing the great doors creak open and seeing a blood covered Harry followed by an annoyed looking Professor Snape, her hopes weren't met. "What happened to you?" Ron asked Harry as his friend sat down and welcomed a napkin from Ginny soaking up the blood pouring out his nose. "Long story, did I miss anything?" Harry asked, "Yeah dinner" Ron said as the food on the table disappeared to be replaced by piles of desserts.

Hermione refused dessert and stared at her plate, she couldn't make herself look up and risk catching a glimpse of Professor Snape, terrified by the nightmare still affecting her memory of him. Finally, the plates where cleared away ready for the Headmaster's speech, this meant she was closer to leaving the hall and escaping Professor Snape.

The Headmaster welcomed them all back for a new term also warning them all over the dangerous events during the summer to then introduce the new Professor. Snapping her head up after she heard Professor Slughorn was taking over potions. "You said Professor Slughorn was teaching Dark Arts!" She hissed angrily at Harry. "I thought he was" Harry shrugged back. Her eyes finally met Professor Snape when the Headmaster announced the new DADA Professor. Surprised her version of him didn't meet the reality, somehow he had become greasier, thinner, taller and paler in her mind but now watching him nod at the cheering Slytherin table he just looked like normal, displeased Professor Snape.

"Hey Mione, you don't have Snape tomorrow morning now" Ron said closely down her ear making her tickle, she turned around in her seat and kissed Ron on the cheek as a thank you, a thank you for making the already nervous jitters nearly disappear. "I know!" she squealed back.

Since collecting Potter from the depressed looking Nymphadora, Snape sat ignoring dessert instead wanting to start his observations on the Granger girl, pausing only once to nod at his cheering house. Concerned her behaviour was not meeting the exceptions her letter had suggested; staring a hole into her plate and ignoring the dumb idiots sat beside her made him plan to intervene and question her - ideally tonight on his patrol. Luckily though Snape returned his gaze after the crowd calmed and caught the girl kissing the Weasley prat, he arched an eyebrow and took a sip of his wine. Impressed she had turned it around so quickly and greatly covering up their secret.

Relived he could now cancel his plan for an unrequired catch up with Granger – for tonight at least, instead he planned to wait and see how she coped with her lessons and assignments before asking for an update on her emotions, dreading the thought. Until then he planned to continue brewing the Headmasters healing mix, guiding his godson and ready to answer the Dark Lord's summons at a moments notice. No time to waste a thought on the Granger girl or how depressed Nymphadora looked earlier.

**Wonder what their first DADA lesson back will be like **


	7. Chapter 7 - Gaining Points

**Author's note: **_Hey! Trying to get this story out, I have been day dreaming it for a while and read a lot of fanfiction to muse it. This story I have in mind is pretty long and based loosely on what happens in the final books.  
_

_Hopefully you'll stick with it and write reviews to help me improve as it develops and I'll be glad to have this day dream to read whenever I want!__  
_

"When do you plan to hold the Quidditch trial Harry?" Ron eagerly asked during breakfast the next day.

"This Saturday, are you sure you're ready Ron?" Harry sarcastically asked knowing full well his best friend had done nothing else with his summer but practice.

"Great, my names already down isn't it?"

Ron smiled as Harry nodded. Both boys looked to their right to check up on the silent book faced Hermione, "You ok Mione?"

Peeking over the book a tired looking Hermione met her friend's faces. She was running out of the dreamless sleep and with the lighter dose made the night with Professor Snape creep back in to her dreams. The nightmare was of her screaming but making no sound, sitting on a cold stone floor in a dark room for hours, aware Professor Snape was somewhere in the room as she heard his footsteps circle around her but it was too dark to be sure and he wasn't talking or touching her, making her early night after the welcome feast a waste of time.

"Fine" She curtly replied, feeling slightly jealous by the boy's free period whilst she had to drag herself to the Slytherin filled potions class first thing. Deciding she might as well arrive early and get it over with, Hermione said goodbye to the boys and picked up her tower of books to start the walk down to the dungeons.

The potions classroom looked so different with the candles fully lit illuminating all the interesting vials of potions filling the walls. In awe of how different the room looked Hermione allowed her self a moment before rushing past the Slytherin corner of the classroom to take a seat at the front. Ready with her parchment and quill she waited for Professor Slughorn to arrive.

Fifteen minutes later the flustered professor walked through greeting his class, his unprofessional manner didn't bode well for Hermione, she closed her Charms book, not wasting his tardiness while she used the time to prepare for her next class.

Thirty minutes into the advanced lesson of watching the professor show them how to brew Draught of Living Death for the students to collect the required equipment and make it themselves. Hermione was itching away to get started, this was really advanced, the professor wasn't as thorough as Professor Snape in his demonstration but still Hermione wanted to prove herself and win his praise.

Hermione had everything she needed and had already re-read the process from her advanced potion book before adding the first drop of infused wormtail.

Her hand knocked when the classroom door opened making the drops fall against the beaker instead directly falling in, mumbling at her clumsiness she didn't notice her Head of House bustling through with Harry and Ron behind. Hermione looked up and caught her best friends being welcomed in to the class by Professor Slughorn, confused to why they where here and annoyed by them possibly ruining her draught when they distracted her but still she grinned at them as they rushed around ready to start.

Just before the end of class Hermione had decided she wasn't pleased with the boys taking advanced potions, confirmed their entrance had sabotaged her now ruined potion and how suddenly Harry, after all these years, was a potion genius taking the credit that should have been reserved for her by the new professor.

Hermione left the dungeons in a rush for her next class at the other side of the castle leaving Harry and Ron without goodbyes for their next free period.

This second class, Charms went far better; Hermione answered every question and received five points for her house. Then saving the best till last in Ancient Runes she was asked to give a lengthy answer to who won the 11th Century Battle of the Agatha Sisters and received seven points.

During dinner Hermione had mentally forgiven the boys and enjoyed hearing about their first day of Quidditch practice and as she told them all about the points she had gained. Straight after dinner Hermione left the boys again for study period in the library leaving them to relax in the common room.

When she arrived later she spotted Harry reading a dog-eared book and Ron flicking through a Quidditch magazine both not noticing Ginny sitting on Dean's lap. With all her friends occupied Hermione decided to go to bed, too tired from all her studying and so exhausted she forgot to drip a dose from the sleepless dream potion but luckily no night terrors of Professor Snape interrupted her dreams that night. Instead the nightmares were replaced with watching the Gryffindor point counter going up and up as her house cheered her at the end of year feast.

Friday was another successful day for Hermione, she woke refreshed and started with a filling breakfast ready for quadruple Transfiguration that in conclusion gained her two points for brilliant wand work.

After classes she went for dinner and noticed Professor Snape absent from the top table, same for all meals the past two days, Hermione hoped this would continue and put down the fact that she hadn't seen him since the welcome feast was helping her to sleep.

Snape had two non-eventful days since classes started. The 2nd, 3rd and 4th years he had taught so far were tedious idiots who caused no scolding and disappointingly no loss of points, reflecting on how eventful some of his 'welcome' classes were for 1st years in the past, delighted as his well oiled speech slowly transformed the naive students into inundated jumbled twits – eager to repeat this pastime he would had to wait until Monday for that joy.

Thinking of Monday that day also meant the first class teaching the 6th years with Draco, Potter and now Granger, to whom he had added to his list to mind. The Granger girl he monitored had also had a couple of repetitive days. Snape was aware of this as he had now started to spend his breaks in the teacher's lounge, his attendance not unnoticed by his colleagues as they questioned and accused he was up to something the first time he entered their sanctuary. Correct in their assumptions, Snape was only there to keep tabs on the gossiping lecturers just in case their favourite swot was suddenly acting out of sorts. He informed the open mouthed faces during the first morning break he was only here to fill up his vast amount of free periods to catch up on some reading, knowing they would take this as a jibe and become jealous of his shortened Ministry advised lesson plan.

Snape was pleased during the two humdrum days sat in the stuffy lounge that his colleagues had already praised the Gryffindor girl and complemented Minerva on the fact, Snape was satisfied Granger was keeping up her end of the bargain – 'don't talk and I won't talk'.

Snape was perturbed to leave Granger alone and publicly cover up their classified incident but hearing the positive results from his plan to take every meal to his office, informing Albus this was required for him to brew all the ordered draughts lately and also choosing to patrol the school gone midnight, all to prevent Granger from spotting him and resulting her to spiral into a desolated state for where she might decide to inform the Headmaster.

Later in the common room, Hermione soothed a hand through Ron's hair helping him to relax before the trial tomorrow, hoping he was enjoying this as much she was. They all decided on an early night ready for the quidditch trial, Hermione to support and Harry to provide a verdict.

Next morning, Hermione sat in the watch tower cheering Ron as he successfully hit the Quaffle away from his keeper position over and over again. As soon as the players descended Hermione quickly ran down to congratulate and hug Ron as he received his verdict from Harry, notably their hug was longer than required.

The three of them, followed by the rest of the team walked back to common room ready to be greeted by a cheering house. Hermione felt herself being pushed to one side as soon as she entered; looking to see who had pushed her she was shocked to see Ron now being snogged by Lavender Brown. Flustered and upset Hermione shoved back through the crowd and ran back out of the portrait door, how could her Ron kiss someone he didn't even fancy, pacing outside unsure if she should go back in and pull them apart – no if Ron wanted that trollop he can. Hermione stormed off towards the library muttering insults aimed at the newly involved couple.

Snape was trying to keep tracks on Draco, the boy out of character woke early this morning and left his dorms alone minus his dumb sidekicks. Snape left his office as soon as wards on his house alerted him to the fact and began scouting the castle to find out exactly what the young man was up to – stress Snape really did not need.

"Snape wait!"

He stopped in his tracks, ready to burst with a thread of reprimanding insults for whomever just yelled after him so rudely in the corridor.

"Snape!" Again the voice echoed causing him to cringe but with the sound running steps behind he decided to turn and met a panting Nymphadora Tonks.

She finally met up with him, exhausted from running around the castle searching for a teacher; she rested an arm on his shoulder and held her stomach with the other. Snape shrugged her hand off; annoyed she would touch him so freely in the open.

"Ah Nymphadora, I see people do not keep nor make appointments to meet with anyone no more, No, instead we shout at them during their place of work and also leave them with cancelled plans. I'll make a note and sure this social update is distributed shall I?" The memory of the cancelled date they had in the last week of summer that ended with the harrowing night with Granger, added venom to his words.

Snape glowered at his old student, looking drab in her natural form with her short mousey hair, he had overheard she couldn't morph these last weeks due to her depression over Sirius.

"Don't you tell me about manners, you spoke to me horribly in front of Harry the other night. Anyway, I sent you an owl, don't go all sulky on me just because you didn't get your itch itched!"

"A note is not good enough - I could have been hurt you idiot witch"

"I knew you weren't, you sent an owl to Albus before you went in the house so I knew you were fine" Tonks rested her hands on her hips, her body shouting 'I told you so'.

Irritated by her reply Snape grabbed her upper arms and forced them down straight holding them there as he spoke, "What if I had lied to Albus, not wanting to worry the old man? What if I was recovering from the after effects of a curse alone, it's your job Nymphadora during the summer, your responsibility to be there for when I return, no matter what other activities we may undertake."

"Stop fretting, I knew Bill was there anyway, him and Fleur were helping transport Hermione. There would have been someone there to help you 'IF' you had been hurt – I'm not cruel!" Tonks raised her arms forcing him to let go, he stepped back slightly.

"Why are you here then?" Snape asked.

"To speak to Dumbledore."

"The headmaster is currently away this moment in time. - Hmmm must be something serious if you came all this way in person. Anything I should be aware of?"

"No – it's about you anyway" Tonks folded her arms highly over her chest and snapped her face up to avoid his stare.

_Shit. Did she know? Did some one spot him leave Granger's bedroom that night? Did Granger snap and tell someone?!_ Panic crept through Snape, his trained face muscles strained to prevent the dread appear across his mask.

Unable to enter her mind with her staring at the ceiling Snape grabbed her chin and forced her face to meet his.

"Is that correct? Come to tell tales on me Nymphadora?"

"Get off-" Snape released her chin, knocking her face slightly to the side as he did.

"No, I'm not a snitch anyway, just you haven't been sending Remus's Wolfsbane as agreed and I wanted to know why, maybe make Dumbledore hurry you up."

Snape crossed his arms and leaned his shoulder against wall to smirk down at the witch. "So my services have been replaced by the wolf? And so quickly might I add. - tut tut you are going to earn a reputation Nymphadora" he waved his finger at her face mockingly. Tonks pushed his hand away and shoved him flat to the wall.

"You can talk!"

Taken back by her push he grasped both her elbows and swung her around so she was the one pushed hard against the wall.

"What on Merlin are you talking about witch? Abusing me like that, I demand you tell me what has you so pent up immediately!"

"You're the one that finished this" Tonks pointed her face closer to his hoping to bait him into a proper argument.

"I was not aware we had that much to finish and unaware I was the one that did, pray tell what did I do to finish this?"

Tonks laughed at his answer "Your unbelievable, I know my aunt visited you in the summer, seems your taste in women is restricted to the Les Strange family tree these last months! Honestly I bet she was waiting, ready to leave the manor as soon as uncle was thrown into Azkaban"

Snape smirked, he was aware of the hushed talk concerning Mrs Malfoy and himself over the years.

"You shouldn't listen to gossip Nympahadora" He moved his face closer to hers so his nose rubbed her cheek, his hands softly stroked patterns up her arms. Her breathing changed with arousal as he nuzzled into her neck.

Snape liked to muse that the castle was fond of him, ever since he was a young boy running from the Marauders, the castle never provided him with dead ends but instead short cuts to safety. And now pushing this witch up against the wall he knew the structure of the day and somewhat aware of what most students and teachers where up to but also confident the castle would hide this little act of lust from view.

Tonks wanted to kiss the dark mysterious Death Eater, every time he shoved her into excluded corners or dark woods she always felt like it was the first time. Luckily this wasn't and she had learnt never to make the first move or whine for him to hurry as from past experience he would simply stop and walk off. So instead Tonks kept quiet and waited but not for long as Snape pulled back from her already bruised neck and looked down at her pouting lips before pressing hard against them for a deep kiss.

Hidden in the shadows one would think the castle had kept the tryst hidden from view but a crying Gryffindor spotted them before hurrying off.

Unaware they had been seen Snape ground his clothed erection onto the witch's front, wanting to make the kiss more intimate and maybe even tick off a fantasy to fuck someone in his quarters - but regrettably Nymphadora squirmed and pushed him away.

"Sorry, I don't want to, not anymore, I don't want to being doing this - not when I should be focussing on the Order – I don't want another mistake to happen."

Snape took her confession to heart, for one could become easily distracted before noticing it was too late. He lifted her face and gentle kissed her once on the forehead.

"Your forgiven, shall we pause this for now and perhaps re-intervene once the war is over?" Snape joked and stepped back to give her space, she straightened up laughing slightly and nodded.

After giving Nympahdora the Wolf's potion and promising he would continue to brew and owl the potion on time. Snape was satisfied his little plan to hold Lupin's prescription worked, knowing the witch would hurriedly arrive at the castle as the lunar circle changed allowing Snape to question why she never made the last randevou.

With the affair over, for now, Snape sat back in his office chair and crossed his booted feet at the ankle resting a top his desk, reminiscing to when he met first met an adult Nymphadora after she finished Auror training. Looking all bright eyed and bushing tailed at her first Order meeting three years ago.

Snape could see the want written clear her face when she was divulged into the knowledge of his two parts in the Order. Wide eyed woman always dropped obvious hints as soon as they were in on his secret; apparently they all wanted a taste of danger and to add Death Eater to their list of conquests.

So he wasn't surprised at their next meeting when the witch clumsily sat next to him and rubbed his inner thigh and growing erection throughout the meeting, unseen under the table.

While everyone was saying goodbyes, Snape grabbed her rubbing hand tightly and harshly pulled it down so her body slumped with it. He hissed in her ear to wait outside. The witch was well trained even at the start and left without causing a scene to wait for him to follow. Without any words Snape pulled her wrist and apparated them both to back to his home. To then spend the night fucking the witch over his worn settee, dust covered stairs, dank kitchen sink and the cold kitchen floor.

Three years of monthly liaisons with the young woman all unnoticed by the rest of the Order, mainly by her following his strict instructions of how to act and her natural annoying behaviour really did piss Snape off which meant a lot of venomous words between them during the long meetings.

Dumbledore seemed to relish in sending Nymphadora off with Snape, to guard the potions master when his back was turned to collect ingredients in dangerous locations. Unaware sending the two off for days during the school breaks was perfectly suited for the lovers as they fucked for days on end in their travelling tent.

Regretful the affair had ended, not due to the witch herself as she was quite tiresome when he wasn't rutting her but to the advantage of using her metamorphmagus to sleep with a library of women was now over. Sometimes he would just point at a woman in a magazine and watch the witch instantly transform, the only rule was she would not transform into someone they knew, the rule made after he jokingly asked her to turn into Molly Weasley, wanting to entertain the thought that he wanted to know exactly what was under Weasley's smock dresses throughout every mundane meeting.

Snape was also slighted, put out by how he never could fathom to request for a red haired woman, ideally with green eyes. Scared he might breakdown and cry over the witch during the act or make intense love like he never had resulting in making the witch jealous over every red haired woman they knew and put two and two together to somehow stumble on his deepest secret; that he still loved Lilly Potter. Not wanting his mind to return to the place he kept Lilly securely stowed away, not this early in the day any how. Instead Snape stood and left his office, planning to resume his search for the Malfoy boy.

**Hmmmm I wonder which Gryffindor spotted them kissing…**


	8. Chapter 8 – Sandwiches and Slamming Book

**Author's note: **_Here is my first Beta read chapter by SearchingForThatBlueBox, so please do leave reviews to let us know what you think __J_

Angrily flicking pages, rustling loudly in the empty library room sat Hermione surrounded by books she had blindly grabbed from the shelves an hour ago when fleeing from Ron and the disturbing couple of Professor Snape and Tonks.

Frustrated whispers escaped her mouth, words insulting her so-called friend for being an ignorant twit,_ honestly he was showing the signs of being interested, obviously not now while he's making face with the brown cow. _Scared to verbally vent her thoughts on Professor Snape, Hermione pursed her lips and kept her thoughts quiet but her mind certainly had an opinion. _How can a Professor act like that?! Especially him, he should be bound to his office, grief-stricken to cross me or any female - for risk of flashbacks. Isn't that why he's been missing meals lately?!_

Ginny decided to check in on Hermione, after eating lunch and dinner and both times asking Harry and Ron where Mione was but only received shrugs as replies. The red head managed to pull Hermione away from the books and helped her sneak a sandwich from the kitchens.

Glad someone had cared and noticed her disappearing act, Hermione walked with Ginny to their common room and shared their worries over Ron and Dean. Feeling slightly better after their girly heart to heart, Hermione walked through the portrait hole only to see Ron and Lavender's blatant show of affection. To Hermione's disgust, Lavender was making herself at home on Ron's lap, snogging him for all to see. Ginny gave her brother a nasty look as she ran after Hermione.

After crying all over her friend and her bedding, Hermione needed to go to bed early because she was physically tired from all the exhausting hormonal emotions and she also feared that if she went downstairs she would witness the love birds upgrading from snogging to full on groping.

That evening made the short four days back at Hogwarts now complete with another nightmare. It started off with Hermione sitting in the potions lab as the only student while Ron taught the class. All was going well until Lavender strolled in dressed in a long tight slinky silver dress, making Hermione feel overdressed in her usual uniform. Ron grabbed Lavender's hand and moved her to the back of the wall to begin kissing. The couple at the front of the class groaned loudly unable to hear Hermione shouting at them to stop. Wanting them to separate, Hermione ran to them and tried to pull them apart so that they would end their embrace.

"What the hell are you doing, you idiot girl?!" Professor Snape's voice shook the dream with his deep tones. Confused Hermione looked at the couple; the feeling of falling filled her as she stared at her Professor and Tonks, also wearing the flattering dress. As the falling continued Hermione woke with a jump in her own bed.

Creeped out by her dream last night Hermione woke early and headed straight to the library again but this time instead of wasting her time moaning she planned to draw up a plan. The first part was to ask Madam Pomfrey for more dreamless sleep first thing tomorrow morning once the ward was working weekday hours. This would hopefully take care of the nightmares. The next part was to avoid Ron; hoping that missing meals, Hogsmeade trips, study time and all other social interaction would bring him to search her out and ask what was wrong. Allowing her time to talk to him about her feelings. Both Harry and Ron might take some time to notice her absence but she trusted them to worry by lunch time today and seek her out.

'The Professor' part of the plan was also similar to Ron's part; avoid him at all costs and do not cause him any reason to talk or even look at her during the first DADA class tomorrow; Hermione pictured herself sitting in her seat, with her hand under the desk, straining to keep herself from answering the questions.

Her mind feeling clearer Hermione opened the first book and this time enjoyed reading the contents to complete her assignments. Distracted by the new books she was reading, Hermione tried to ignore the hunger pangs until they grew a few hours later to groans that couldn't be ignored. Insulted her friends hadn't come to find her, obviously she had missed lunch and maybe even the start of dinner by the darkening sky. Starting to tidy her books Hermione stopped when she heard the library door creak open from a few book aisles behind her. Re-opening a book to pretend she was deep in reading, to prove to her friends she hadn't noticed the time and wasn't waiting for them like a lost puppy, she waited for them to walk closer.

"Miss Granger."

Hermione's eyes widened and she clenched her jaw. The clipped and abrupt greeting was unmistakably owned by Professor Snape.

"Miss Granger do not turn around. I want to discuss a matter that cannot be supported by a visual aid. You have missed five meals, three yesterday and two today, all your house mates attended but you did not. Do you intend to consume the sixth?"

Forcing her saliva down her throat, she tried to speak but was struggling to manage that, so instead Hermione shook her head in answer. She heard a page slowly turn as Snape stood directly behind her, falsely reading a book.

"Why have you missed your meals Miss Granger?"

Scared her voice would break she verbally ran straight into her reply, talking fast whilst gripping her book tightly. "My friends and I had a misunderstanding and I wished to be alone, sir."

Another page turned from behind her.

"So, I am to understand your new eating habits are due to a dispute between friends and nothing else – is this correct Miss Granger?"

"Yes sir."

Snape gripped the back of her chair, continuing to look at the book. He was now closer to her, so that he could speak more discreetly to the girl.

"The guidelines set in your letter have been met thus far but with tomorrow looming closer, resulting in us both to share a classroom, can I be reassured your agreement will continue?"

Hermione felt the weight of the man push down on her chair.

"Yes sir."

Snape stood back from the girl to analyse her behaviour, she looked stable and considering her praises sung in the staffroom and now with her current state of studying at weekends all cancelling out his risen anxiety from her missed meals.

Slam!

Hermione jumped in her chair as Snape slammed his book closed, paired with the slam of the library door. Hermione turned quickly in her chair and craned her neck to be sure the Professor was gone. With no sign he was there, she let out a deep breath and held her red face in her sweaty hands. Verging on the edge of laughing or crying, Hermione concentrated on breathing and stood to tidy the desk. If this was how she became after five minutes what would she be like during a two hour lesson with him facing her?

After picking up another sandwich from the kitchens Hermione made her way back to the common room. She thought twice about glancing around the room, scared for what she might see. She was surprised to catch Ron and Harry playing chess, they both noticed her and called asking if she was coming for dinner, before answering Hermione remembered her plan and blanked them both out and walked upstairs to her room.

Full from her sandwich and now covered with only her duvet to protect her from the scattered books and parchments, she busily scratched away completing her first few days of assignments. Hermione proudly placed the rolled up scrolls into her school bag and climbed back into bed to snuggle up. She was hoping Harry and Ron had discussed her behaviour over dinner and were now both planning to send Ginny to call for her.

While pondering over her hopeful thoughts Hermione realised she had dropped off for a quick snooze, stretching her arms and yawning she went to grab her wand for a tempus charm to see how long she had been asleep. The door slowly opened; pulling the duvet up high to spy on the intruder just in case it was Lavender she realized it wasn't a roommate it was Ron awkwardly standing at the door.

Hermione sat up straight and just stared in shock at her friend. Her mind churned thinking how Ron had managed his way to the girl's dormitories without falling down because of the slide jinx.

"I'm sorry Hermione. Ginny told me about how you felt. I was only messing about with Lav; I didn't know you actually liked me back!" Ron pushed his hand through his hair and guiltily looked up at Hermione.

Beaming with happiness Hermione ran out of bed and hugged him, relived he hadn't visited her room in search of Lavender like she thought. The hug became their first delicate kiss. After a few more kisses they were soon deeply exploring each others mouths. Ron's hand lowered to her bum and Hermione wrapped both arms around his neck, walking backwards in time with Ron's steps to her bed.

It was all happening so quickly, drunk on his kisses and slightly nervous with how quick this was progressing Hermione never objected to Ron's heavy hands pulling at her clothes or his sloppy kisses on her neck. This was what she wanted, plus the need to cross Professor Snape from the title of being the only man she had been with was pushing her to continue. Losing her virginity was something she couldn't take back but this, she would and could control.

"Are you sure? Definitely ready?" Ron asked as Hermione unzipped his trousers, she nodded up at him and pulled her top over her head and unclipped her bra. Ron stared at her naked front for several moments before rushing to undress.

He looked scared as he watched her shuffle out of her jeans and knickers, worried he might do something wrong or hurt her, unaware his friend didn't share his virgin status anymore.

Hermione's legs hugged Ron around his waist and waited for him to aim his penis at her entrance. His hand shaking made the tip circle her as he held his breath and pushed his pelvis against hers.

Hating herself immediately for negatively comparing Ron's penis to the Professors, she ignored the critical thoughts and started to move her hips higher to prove she was enjoying this.

"Does it hurt?" Ron asked scared to move.

"A little bit but I'm okay." She lied.

Ron began slowly moving his length in and out watching her face intensely for any sign of discomfort.

Slam!

Hermione watched Ron fly off her and heard him land with a thump on the floor, reaching to see where he had fell Hermione instantly watched a naked Ron fight the restraints of a full body bind, his mouth shouting but making no noise because of a silencio charm.

Panicked by who may have cast Ron, Hermione rapidly turned to face the door. Leaning up on her elbows she saw Professor Snape standing at the end of her bed, in full teaching robes the professor aimed his wand at Ron but his stance facing and shaking his head from side to side whilst glaring at the witch.

Her voice became stuck in her throat along with her breath; she scrambled back up her headboard but froze as she watched transfixed as the professor climbed on to the bed. Leering fully over her naked body he reached and slapped her right leg onto her left leg and turned her whole body at the hip to lie face down. His cold hands gripped her sides and pulled them up so that she was kneeling. With his robes thrown back, he unbuttoned his trousers and forced his cock through her wet core. Now she was full, stretched, pinched and unashamedly excited and aroused by it all.

Hermione avoided looking down at the wide eyed Ron who from the floor was witnessing this secret. The thought to stop did cross her mind but the hard cock, inside rubbing her walls, blocked her mind from computing that this was wrong.

Minutes of well structured smacks and thrusts deep inside Hermione felt a bubble grow low in her stomach. Moaning for more as the bubble grew the professor never eased his repeating pattern of long fast strokes.

Loud wet smacks echoed in the room adding to the senses along with the thick smell of sex.

Grabbing anything; pillow, headboard, her own hair and even reaching behind to grab at his hard calloused hands gripping her hips she had the restless need to reach out for something to hold onto as the bubble burst and erupted inside her.

Hermione woke alone in her dark bedroom apart from the sleeping snores from Lavender and the Patil twins.

It was just another nightmare.

Hermione checked under her covers and down the side of her bed for signs of both males had been in the room moments earlier but nothing, only her organised school bag and neatly folded uniform.

Lying back down and forcing the fact it was just a dream she noticed wetness rubbing between her thighs, reaching a hand she felt a patch soak through her jeans, snatching her hand back, disgusted it was a wet dream.

Before Hermione ran to the bathroom to shower and change for bed her mind delayed her and stubbornly snuck back to the image of herself thoroughly relishing being mounted by the professor. Now awake and thinking back she was fighting to disagree that she didn't enjoy the disturbing dream and maybe allow her mind to wander on other ways the professor could invade her dreams…

**DADA first thing tomorrow morning**


End file.
